mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lil' Freddy Fazbear/Mixels 2.0 Ep 2: A Tribe Called Primitive
Electroids, and Weldos come into Mixel Stadium for a show. Kramm: Like that? We built it. Teslo: Yes, but what is this show? Volectro: I HEAR FANFARE! DADADADAAAA! DADADADAAAA! Trumpsy: How did I do, guys? audience cheers Trumpsy on Trumpsy: Woo! unknown Mixels get on the long podium, as if to announce. Mikro: We're the Announceys! I'm Mikro, has one arm, with a microphone, and looks a little bit like [[41569].] Rasper: I'm Rasper. talks in a raspy voice, and holds a cane, and has glasses like [[Dribbal].] Kariz: AND MY NAME, IS KArrrrrrrrrIZ! is very charismatic. He's the shortest of the group, and he rolled his R. Mikro: Now let the show begin! curtains raise. Wuzzo: Woo! Oh... My seat. It's all sliced up. Let's sit next to the Electroids instead... change seats. For obvious reasons, Wuzzo only sits next to Forx. Kariz: AND HERE THEY ARE, THOSE GUYS, THE LIXERS! audience boos. Zaptor: This might just be animal noises, but I packed hamlogna! Forx: WE MISSED THAT WIZTASTIC SHOW FOR THIS? Tungster: Don't think we can't hear you. audience gasps. Forx: I was not expecting this. At all. Tungster: We're perfectly intelligent. We were just playing dumb. Now the r- Volectro: I HAVE A QUESTION! Tungster: What? Volectro: YOU'RE DRIBBLING ALL OVER THE STAGE! WILL YOU STOP? to Glorp Corp land. Dribbal: I heard my name! Gurggle, Slusho, Glomp, Glurt, Torts! Follow me! Rest of the Glorp Corp: OK! Glomp: We'll need to hurry! Let's Multi Max! 2014 and 2015 Glorp Corp hold the cubit. MAX! Multi Max follows the noise to the stadium. Glorp Corp Multi Max: Here we are? unmax. Kuffs: You guys don't appear to be Nixels. Go in! go to the stadium, and sit next to the Electroids. Turg: OOH! Visitors! Tungster: What? You're not surprised we can talk? Glorp Corp drops their jaws, Glurt getting slime everywhere. Tungster: We've gotta clean that up. Anyway, this is a contest to see who is the leader of the tribe. Teslo: Can you believe it? They were playing dumb! Mikro: Our first contest... is Sundae Licking! Spugg: Here goes nothing! Mikro: Spugg tries to knock it down so he can lick it. What's this? HE CAN'T KNOCK IT DOWN! Spugg: Aww. Turg: Here goes something! Mikro: Turg's long tongue gives him an advantage... BUT HIS TONGUE CAN ONLY REACH SO FAR! HE CAN'T REACH IT! Turg: Aww. Tungster: HERE GOES EVERYTHING! Mikro: Learning from these failures, Tungster flies up! Can he make it? HE MAKES IT! THAT MUST TASTE GOOD! Tungster: It does! throws some ice cream. Mikro catches it. Mikro: TUNGSTER EARNS ONE POINT! Rasper, do the next. hides under the desk, eating it. audience cheers on Tungster. Glomp: Tusser! Tusser! Dribbal: He's sick. Rasper: Our next contest is, Tongue Vaulting. It's like pole vaulting. Turg: Can I try first? Rasper: Sigh... Yes. Rasper: Turg uses his pointy tongue as a vault. He reaches the end. One point for Turg. Turg: I WIN! WOO HOO! Kariz: AND OUR NEXT CONTEST IS... MOST CONVINCING ANIMAL THAT'S REALLY A MIXEL! Turg: Can I try first again? Kariz: YES. WATCH TURG TRY TO BE CONVINCING TO OTHER MIXELS! live screen shows Turg with Lunk. Lunk: Oh... It's a Mixel... I'll come to you. is 10 centimeters away from Turg. Calculation shows it'll take him about 200 years, 3 hours, 25 minutes, and 54 seconds to get to Turg. He runs back. Turg: H-How did I do? Kariz: POORLY! NEXT IS TUNGSTER! LET'S SHOW THE LIVE FOOTAGE! live screen shows Tungster with Chomly. Chomly: TUNGSTER! YOU WERE IN OUR PICNIC! HHHHHOW'S IT GOING! Tungster: Good. Chomly: YOU CAN TALK? WELL PLAYED! YOU WERE FOOLING US! Tungster: So can Turg and Spugg. wonders who those people are, while Tungster flies his way back. Tungster: I was bad, right? Kariz: YES. ANYWAY, NOW IT'S SPUGG'S TURN! LET'S SHOW LIVE FOOTAGE, SHALL WE? is now with Kraw. Kraw: Aww! A dog! Mind if I pet you? returns to the stadium. Kraw gets too tired to chase him. Spugg: I did good, right? Kariz: YES! YES! YES! YOU GET A POINT! Forx: WAIT! Kariz: WHAT? Forx: Then it's a tie! We need to see what voice the Max has! Kariz: OH. TAKE THIS CUBIT! YOU ALL MAX! Lixers all max. Lixers Max: Let's lix it up! Kariz: THAT'S TUNGSTER! TUNGSTER GETS A BILLION POINTS! max unmaxes. The audience roots so hard, a plant tribe may have been formed! Tungster: Wow! I'm the leader! This is how life is! Thank you all, and good night! Teslo: I bought all of you guys tickets for this show! Kramm: Thanks! Glomp: Even us? Teslo: Yes. Glomp: We didn't get tickets! Teslo: You did! But there was a mixup... Tiketz: GLOMP! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! Category:Blog posts